It's Only Love
by Emeraldeyes31
Summary: Song: It's Only Love by Heather Nova, Characters: Remy/Gambit and Rogue. DISCLAIMER: I own none of the X-Men franchize nor the rights to this song, it is purely a fanbased story.


"This whole place is coming down," Jean yelled, "We have to get out of here."

Leave it to one of Magneto's goons to mess things up. If it hadn't been for Avalanche Rogue would still be chasing after that stupid Cajun. He was starting to get on her last nerve. He has no right trying to blow her up, and yet she found him to be the most attractive person in the entire world. They'd had this fling going for a bit. He'd secretly take her out without really taking her out. He'd kissed her a few times and she'd loved it. But none of that mattered on the battle field. She thoughts that's what they needed, to have this love hate relationship…and yet.

They all began to run, both the X-men and Magneto's men. Rogue paused when she noticed a body. He was stuck and none of his team mates were helping him. But why should she. After all he was always hitting on her and trying to kill her. He'd kidnapped her for Christ's sake, so why should she help him? Because his eyes were begging her to do so. Those burning red and black eyes. She looked around, they were the only two left. She rolled her eyes then ran to him, earning a smile.

**I used to think that I knew what we needed **

**I just assumed we would always be fine **

**Now I don't think that we lost the feeling **

**But we, let everything build up inside**

"Ah, my angel has come t' rescue meh," he pulled at his leg, "It got stuck when dat crazed Avalanche decided t' shake t'in's up."

She would never understand the reason behind even considering helping him. But the thought of him being hurt…it killed her. She needed to know that he was safe and alright. She liked him leaving her secret notes and giving her flirtatious comments. It gave her the chills and made her heart race. She needed him in her life and for the past few months he had been. She found solace in the fact that he flirted with her and wasn't afraid of her powers. But she felt something else, something so much stronger.

She touched his arm, "Are ya hurt? Damn it Remy, why'd ya have t' be the one that gets stuck?"

**It's only love **

**But love, should make us strong **

**It's only love **

**But love, has been hurting so long**

His name, she'd said his real name. The name he'd been begging her to call him for the past three months. It made his heart skip a beat, hearing her say his name in that exasperated, concerned voice. He should say something. He should tell her that he loved the way she was so worried about his wellbeing. But no, he shouldn't. She was on the side of good, of course she would help him. It was who she was. She acted tough but she had this heart of gold. Even bigger then her team mates. He needed to say something, anything.

"Okay, when ah pull ah need ya t' push," she ordered, "because ah refuse t' leave here wit'out ya, ya pain in my back side."

**What a challenge, honesty **

**What a struggle to learn to speak **

**Who would've thought that pretending was easier**

He simply nodded his head at her request. She looped her arms around his shoulders and began to pull. He pushed with his arms, moving his foot back and fourth. Outside the others looked around. They noticed both Rogue and Gambit. Logan growled, his little girl was still in the collapsing building. They were all shocked when they heard Professor order them to come back for Rogue and that she would be fine. But they did as they were told, some less willingly then others. Inside Rogue and Gambit gave it one last effort that luckily paid off. His foot pulled free. She extended her hand to him, offering him help that he gladly accepted. He stood quickly and began to run, keeping Rogue's hand and pulling her behind him. She heard a creaking sound above them. She looked up and noticed the roof was about to fall on top of him. Her eyes widened, not him, not now. She didn't know when, but at some point he had become everything to her But what could she do to stop this from happening. She couldn't lose him, not yet. She made a last minute, panicked decision and pushed him out of the way as the roof fell. Instead of him, she got buried under the roof.

He picked himself up, "What did…," his eyes widened as he looked behind him, "ROGUE!"

He dodged another bit of roof and began to dig for her. Not her, not now. He needed her. He couldn't lose her, not before he had a chance to be with her. He didn't know when but at some point she had become everything to him. He dug faster. He found her as more roof fell. She was unconscious and covered in blood. He pulled her out as gently as possible. He checked her breathing, making sure she was still alive. Once sure he scooped her up and ran, heading for the exit.

**It's only love **

**But love, should make us strong **

**It's only love **

**But love, has been hurting so long**

Once safely outside he set her down and examined her further. He took a moment to catch his breath. He looked around. They were gone, her teammates had left her to die much like his had. He looked down at the angel laying next to him. Why would they leave her? He picked her up again and headed back to Magneto's hide out. He'd have to sneak her in but it was better then leaving her here to die.

She opened her eyes to a metal room, "Remy?"

She tried to move but her entire body was sore. Where was she? Had she been taken? The sound of whistling and running water came from behind the door to the back of the room. She panicked when she realized she only had on a baggy tee shirt and her underwear. What had these people done to her?

She looked down and blushed, noticing Gambit's uniform. She was in Gambit's room…in Magneto's hide out. Shit. This was not good, not good at all. She'd been left behind by her team. They'd left her there to die. She blushed again…he'd saved her. He must have dug her out from under the roof. He actually cared about her. He emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, nothing but a towel on. She quickly closed her eyes and lay back down but he'd noticed she was awake. He played along none the less, dropping the towel and replacing it with a pair of sweats.

He sat on the edge of the bed, "Please wake up soon Rogue. Ah need t' know dat y' okay an' dat ah didn't lose y'," he leaned down, kissing Rogue's forehead.

She opened her eyes in shock, "Ya powa, ah didn't absorb it."

He smirked, "Ah put a special bracelet on y' dat controls dem. Made it easa for meh t' bandage y' up," his eyes held more concern then she thought he could posses, "Y' saved my life…why? Y' could 'ave been killed."

**And it's all, a part of me **

**It tears at my heart **

**Only love **

**And it's all an eternity **

**Hoping to learn **

**Only love **

**Love**

She blushed and looked away, "Ah jus' didn't want ya death on my conscience. It was no big deal. 'Sides who would harass meh if ah let ya die."

He stroked her cheek, "It was a big deal for meh. No one's eva tried t' save my life before. Ah owe y'."

"Well ya unburied meh and save my life in return so ah guess we're even," she reasoned, "Can ya take this bracelet off for a second?"

He nodded and took the bracelet off. Instantly she could feel Logan's healing powers kicking in. Within seconds her entire body felt better. She nodded for Gambit to put the bracelet back on. She blushed again, realizing she could touch him if she wanted to. She looked into his eyes and felt it again, that feeling of everything. Then she thought about him dying. She looked at him, finally admitting to herself the real reason she couldn't leave him there to die. She looked down. She loved him, with everything she had, she loved him. She looked back up, meeting his eyes once again. They were laced with sadness. She reached out her hand.

"What's wrong," she asked, touching his cheek, "Remy talk t' meh."

**There's a part of you I'm trying to reach **

**Still a part I don't know **

**Tell me, is devotion a gift or a thief **

**Do you wish I'd let go**

"Gawd ah love when y' say my name," he looked at her, "It makes meh sad, t'inkin' 'bout losin' y'. If y' haven't noticed by now Rogue…ah love y'."

Her eyes widened and before she could collect herself his lips came crashing down on hers. She welcomed it with open arms, wrapping them around his neck. She could feel the raw passion in the kiss. This urgency, this need that they'd both been feeling for months finally spilling over. She ran her hands through his hand. They both broke free moments later.

"Remy," she whispered in his ear, "ah couldn't let ya die because ah want ya. Make love t' meh Remy."

That's all he needed to hear. He pulled her on top of him, lifting up the shirt he'd put on her. She ran her hands all along his stomach and chest. She ground into his hips, causing him to moan. She felt him harden as his hands unclasped her bra. She whimpered as his hand gripped her chest and deepened the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair again. That messy hair. His facial hair tickled her skin as he planted kisses everywhere. So this is what it felt like to be touched, to be loved. But she knew it couldn't last. Eventually she'd have to go back to the X-Men and he'd be her enemy once more. The thought killed her inside.

**It's only love **

**But love, should make us strong **

**It's only love **

**But love, has been hurting so long**

He pushed her down on the bed, running his hands along her sides. She watched his hands go to the beginning of her panty line. He teased her, running his hands along the rim. She pouted then smirked. Two could play at his game. After about a minute he left her take off his pants, doing the same to her. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him.

She moaned as he sucked and played with her breasts again. Then he placed himself over top of her, using his forearms to support his weight. He kissed her again, placing himself in between her legs. She let out a small cry as he entered. He mumbled sweet nothings in her ear, staying still until she was ready. She tried her best to adjust to his size. She took a few deep breathes them moved her hips, telling him to continue. He moved slow at first, trying to ease her pain. After a while she began to moan.

"Remy," she begged, "Fasta."

He gladly obeyed, going faster and deeper. He felt her grip his back, digging her nails in. He leaned down and kissed her neck. Her breath became ragged. She moaned into his lips. He began to go even faster, burying his face in her neck. She moved she her mouth was right next to his ear.

"Oh my gawd," she moaned, "Remy, yes, oh Remy. It feels…so good. Oh Remy."

She moved her head away from him, throwing it back in ecstasy. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moments that they were one. She didn't want to think about ever leaving him. She wanted to take him with her when she had to go back. She needed to be with him. But he would never want to go. The feeling was heaving in her chest.

**And it's all, a part of me **

**It tears at my heart **

**Only love **

**And it's all, eternity **

**Hoping to learn **

**Only love**

She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, "Remy," she whispered.

"What mah sweet chere," he loved the way she said his name.

She moved so her lips brushed against his ear, "Ah love ya."

That was all it took to send him over the edge. She let out a moan as they both came. He pulled out once he was finished and lay next to her. He made little shapes on her stomach with his finger. She giggled, kissing his chin. He pulled her close to him, wrapping the covers and them. He made sure she stayed on the side near the wall so he could protect her in case someone bust into his room in the middle of the night. He kissed her nose then gazed into her eyes. She smiled touching his face.

"That was perfect," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead, "Yes, it was."

"Come with me," she traced little hearts on his chest, "come back with me to the X-Men."

He looked at her, thinking about it. He didn't want to leave her, he couldn't leave her. Not after what had just happened between them. But be an X-Men, he could never. Or could he? The Professor accepted everyone, no matter what their past may be and he would be with Rogue for the rest of time. Plus he would be treated better there then he was here. But all the rules. He looked into her emerald colored eyes. They held so much love, so much hope.

He took her hand, kissing each fingertip, "Alright, ah'll go wit' y'."

Her face lit up. She kissed him again and again and again. No thank you's were needed. The look in her eyes was enough to convince him to go with her. He laughed when those ever same eyed began to slowly close. He kissed each lid as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. Oh man was he in trouble now. The Ragin' Cajun had been tamed by the beautiful Southern Belle and the strange thing was, he didn't mind at all. After all, it was only love.

**Only love, only love **

**Only love, only love, only love, only **

**Only love, only love, only love, only love **

**Love, only love **


End file.
